memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Borg
List of unnamed Borg. By identified species *Assimilated Bajoran *Assimilated Bolian *Assimilated Cardassian *Assimilated Hirogen *Assimilated Klingon *Assimilated Romulan *Assimilated Vidiian *Unimatrix Zero Hirogen By unidentified species Alien Boy Drone The alien boy drone was a member of Kelis' species before assimilation and a part of Unimatrix Zero. He had no memory of being assimilated except that he and his brother were being chased by machine men. When the Borg Queen attempted to destroy the environment, she visited it and met the boy. She told him that assimilation turns people into friends and was fun. ( ) :The alien boy drone was portrayed by Ryan Sparks. Alien Man Drone The alien man drone was a new drone to enter Unimatrix Zero. When Seven of Nine asked him if he remembered who he was or what ship he was on, he answered that he did not. ( ) :The alien man drone was portrayed by Clay Storseth. Assimilating Drone This drone assimilated Kathryn Janeway during [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s mission to save Unimatrix Zero. ( ) :This drone was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga, who received no credit for this appearance. Amputee Marauder Drone ( ) :The amputee drone was portrayed by Craig Reed. Borg Drones #1 and #2 (Arctic) Two Borg drones were found buried in the Arctic by a scientific team who thawed them, not knowing what kind of species they were. The drones' nanoprobes were activated and revived the biological and technological systems in their dead bodies. The drones were reanimated and assimilated the scientists. The drones moved into the space along with the drone scientists. The group later attacked a Tarkalean freighter and assimilated its crew. The original drones and the rest of the assimilated Borg were later destroyed by the ''Enterprise''. ( ) :The drones were portrayed by Louis Ortiz and Eddie Matthews. Borg Assimilated Drones (Tarkalean Freighter) These Borg assimilated drones were part of a crew from a Tarkalean freighter that were attacked and assimilated by Arctic Borg drones that were thawed out by a group of scientists, who were then also assimilated. They attacked the ''Enterprise'' when it answered a distress call from the freighter. They were destroyed when the Enterprise launched spatial torpedoes and destroyed the Borg ship. ( ) :The Borg drones were played by stuntmen Eric Norris, Shawn Crowder, Brian Avery, Craig Baxley, Jr., Christopher Doyle, and Marty Murray, who received no on-screen credits for their appearances. Borg Drone (Unimatrix Zero) The Borg drone was a member of Unimatrix Zero, where he experienced his humanoid side while regenerating. ( ) :Played by Tony Sears. Borg Drone (Unimatrix Zero-Unimatrix Zero, Part II) This Borg drone was a member of Unimatrix Zero. :Played by Keith Rayve. Borg Drone #2 (Unimatrix Zero) This Borg drone was a member of Unimatrix Zero. :Played by Patrick Barnitt. Borg Queen's Contingent (2373) In 2373, a number of Borg drones escaped the destruction of their vessel at the Battle of Sector 001 with the Borg Queen aboard a Borg sphere. The sphere traveled to the year 2063 through a temporal vortex where it was destroyed in orbit of Earth by the pursuing starship ''Enterprise'-E. The Queen and a number of these drones were able to transport aboard the Enterprise where they proceeded to assimilate the ship. The Queen, along with most of these drones, was killed when the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks were ruptured in engineering. ( ) First Drones Sighted A security team led by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data encountered their first batch of Borg drones as they entered the lobby to engineering from corridors on deck 15. ( ) :In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, the drone on the right was identified in a premium edition card as Six of Nineteen, a "re-assimilation drone". It was played by Robert L. Zachar. Regenerating Borg #1 This '''drone', also spotted in the corridor on deck 15, was observed regenerating in a Borg alcove constructed into the bulkhead. ( ) :In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Two of Nineteen, a "transwarp drone" tasked with expanding the Borg's "transportation network". Regenerating Borg #2 This '''drone', regenerating outside of engineering, reacted to Captain Picard's attempt to forceably enter the section. It was armed with a heavy, prosthetic arm distinguished by a small, clawed extension and a visible electric spark. ( ) :In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Eight of Nineteen, an "assault drone" tasked with security patrols. Drone Protecting Engineering In an effort to prevent entry to engineering, this '''drone' attacked Captain Picard and attempted to assimilate him. Lieutenant Commander Data subdued the drone, breaking its neck and killing it. The same drone later appeared alongside the Ensign Lynch drone on the holodeck, where it was shot by Captain Picard. ( ) :This drone was played by stuntman Tom Harper. :The eyepiece worn by this drone later reappeared on various drones throughout the film, and on Orum in . In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Six of Eleven, a "quantum drone" tasked with patrolling and analyzing "space/time". Corridor Drone This '''Borg drone' was part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors. ( ) :This drone's close up scene was apparently cut from the final cut of ''First Contact, but appeared in the theatrical trailer released to advertise the film. Three Borg Drones These three Borg drones were part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors, one apparently a former Romulan. ( ) :These drones' close up scenes were apparently cut from the final cut of ''First Contact, but appeared in the theatrical trailer released to advertise the film. The Romulan's features can be distinguished by the pointed ear and clearly ridged forehead, as well as the greenish coloration. Sleeping Drones Three Borg drones, including one unnamed Klingon-species drone, were observed near the warp core in the Enterprise engine room, attached by cables to the ceiling. These Borg were apparently sleeping, or regenerating. ( ) Borg Drone, Engineering This Borg drone was onboard the Enterprise-E in 2373. He was part of the group that transplanted skin onto Data's right arm. He was also one of the drones who chased Starfleet officers down a corridor. The same drone was present in Picard's memory, when he was Locutus. He is the one who stands on the left side. ( ) :This drone was uncredited played by extra Patrick Barnitt. He was also one of the drones who were photographed for the film poster. Six Drones In their attempt at suppressing the Borg advance on the upper decks of the Enterprise-E, a contingent of Starfleet security officers encountered a group of six Borg drones in a darkened auxiliary access corridor. The drones were visible, at first, only by the laser light of their eyepieces. ( ) One Armed Drone This Borg drone was part of the group that modified the deflector. He tried to stop Worf launching the docking clamp and ended up in a hand to hand combat with him. Worf cut off his right arm and killed him, later using a cable from the severed limb to seal a puncture in his suit. ( ) :This Borg drone was played by stuntman Steve DeRelian. Corpse In 2373, a Borg corpse was brought aboard [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] for analysis by the Doctor. ( ) Corpses These corpses were seen in a vision by Kes, and later found amid debris of a Borg fleet by Voyager. They were killed by Species 8472. ( ) Crippled Female Drone This Borg drone was female before she was assimilated. She was crippled when Lore experimented on errant drones in 2369 in order to "re-make" them. ( ) :This Borg drone was played by Tracee Lee Cocco. Crippled Male Drone This Borg drone was crippled when Lore experimented on errant drones in 2369 in order to "re-make" them. ( ) ''This Borg drone was played by Craig Reed. Dying Borg This Borg drone was fatally injured following the crash of a Borg sphere on Planet 1865-Alpha in 2368. Seven of Nine wanted to help it, but it died in front of her. ( ) :Played by Jonathan Breck. Errant Drone This errant drone was a member of Axum's species. ( ) :Played by Andrew Palmer. Female Drone (2365) This Borg drone was female before she was assimilated. She was the first drone the away team of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] encountered on a Borg cube in 2365. ( ) :This was one of the few female drones seen. Female Drone (2366) This Borg drone beamed onto the bridge of the ''Enterprise-D and abducted Captain Jean-Luc Picard shortly before he was assimilated and turned into Locutus in late 2366. ( ) Hallucinated Borg Drone The hallucinated Borg drone was part of a vision Seven of Nine had due to mental stress and lack of social interaction during ''Voyager'''s trip through a nebula. The Voyager crew was affected adversely by the nebula and in order to survive, they had to be put into stasis until Voyager finished traveling through the nebula. Seven, who was not affected, was left in charge of the ship. She believed that the drone was coming to reassimilate her back into the collective. ( ) :Played by Ron Ostrow. Infant This Borg infant was discovered by William T. Riker in what appeared to him to be a nursery. Riker described his interpretation of the Borg assimilation process, based on his observations of the infant, as: "from the looks of it the Borg are born as biological life form. Almost immediately after birth they begin getting artificial implants. They have apparently developed the technology to link artificial intelligence directly into a humanoid brain." ( ) :This infant was "played" by Sam Klatman. Infected Drone The infected drone was injected with alien cells by Species 8472 which were consuming its body. ( ) Invading Drone This Borg drone was part of the group controlled by Lore that captured Jean-Luc Picard during the search for Data and Borg drones that were individuals. ( ) :Played uncredited by stuntman Dennis Madalone. Male Drone 1 (2365) This Borg drone was one of the first drones that was encountered by the ''Enterprise''-D in 2365. He was invading the engine room and stopped by a phaser shot. ( ) :This Borg was uncredited played by stuntman Tim Trella. Male Drone 2 (2365) This Borg drone was one of the first drones that was encountered by the ''Enterprise''-D in 2365. He replaced the Borg who was shot and knocked out a security officer. ( ) :This Borg was uncredited played by stuntman David Fisher. Male Drone (2370) This Borg drone was part of the drones who attacked the away team at Ohniaka III. He was killed by Data. Data, who was confused feeling anger, later created a holographic program and recreated the event, with the same drone. ( ) :This Borg drone was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga, who received no on-screen credit for this appearance. Probe Analyzing Drone The same year, a Borg drone analyzed a probe launched from the USS Voyager. ( ) Skeletal Drone Found on the Sakari planet in the Nekrit Expanse in 2373, the skeleton of this Borg drone was uncovered by the crew of the USS Voyager. It was the only evidence of the invading force that drove the planet's inhabitants underground. ) :The Borg remains appeared to still possess the remains of flesh as Borg skeletons are metallic silver as witness at the climax of ''Star Trek: First Contact. However, this could be explained as rusting or erosion due to long-term exposure of the skeleton to the elements.'' Category:Borg drones Borg, Unnamed